bobson_wwefandomcom-20200213-history
The Bobson Multiverse
The Bobson Multiverse is the collection of different universes, featuring each of them leagues associated with Bobson. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. The Destruction of Universe 2006 Universe 2006 has been the only universe to be destroyed to date. This was caused by the Undertaker winning his WrestleMania due to special referee Mr McMahon, ending his winless streak at Bobson Multiverse Manias and breaking the only constant in the multiverse. This led to reality in the world becoming unbalanced, allowing the King Of Trios champions Paul London, Mark Jindrak and Charlie Haas to make their way into the universe. They attacked The Rock following the conclusion of WrestleMania, leading to the entire universe being destroyed to a new energy which engulfed it. Default's Explanation Default explained the incident to the viewers in an epilouge video following WrestleMania: Default said:'' "How should I begin? How do I explain the destruction of a universe and how do I try to make you understand what happened? You have no idea do you? Well allow me to enlighten you on my biggest failure. There is a secret that only a select few in all of existance know about. I guess it's not really secret anymore but we did our best to protect everyone from a fate far worse than death. The feeling of nothing. Imagine that you work your whole life towards something only to find out that at the end of the day, your efforts mean nothing. I couldn't take that away by letting them know the truth. And the truth is this, nothing lasts forever. The universes will either merge or be shattered from within. '' Universes? That, my dear boy, is the route to all of this. There are several universes within a multiverse known as Bobson, featuring several incarnations or different realities of this one. Every incarnation is lived out in some way or form, with wrestlers being changed or completely written from each reality. No two universes are ever the same. But three universes came close to taking all of us down. One of those universes is ours... Universe 2006. Not a creative name but we weren't exactly putting too much thought into names. We tried to keep it in check but at the end of the day, it was a lost cause. I suspected that things went wrong as soon as I watched a Royal Rumble from this universe. Triple H was NOT meant to be the one that triumphed. The Spiderman was not supposed to make his way to this universe. This broke many laws that kept the universes in check. Laws that prevented new beings from being created who were not previously created for their universe. CAWS. We created one to make sure that none would followed. Tizer. Tizer was given the strength and power of many CAWs in order to drain potential invaders and stop from making the jump into the multiverse. It may be seen as immoral but we gave him the potential to take Universe SVR by storm. He needed to be strong in order to save that universe if something like this were to happen. He could protect at least his universe. As far as I know, his universe if fine. Whether we'll be hearing from them again remains to be seen. '' ''Yet somehow, Spiderman was able to appear in Universe 2006. How did we let this happen? Well, what we didn't know was that there was someone behind the scenes messing with the multiverse. He had been making adjustments behind our backs, bending minor laws which ended up amounting to something catastrophic. The creator, who told us that we were doing the right thing, but at the same time killing his own creation. Vince McMahon. It made sense. Who else would allow his son-in-law to win the Royal Rumble? Who else would feel the need to bend the laws in order to fulfil his own out-dated vision for reality? He was the one that caused corruption in Universe 2K. He catapulted us all into near oblivion with these changes but there was one thing that each universe shared that was destroyed by Vince McMahon personally. The Undertaker's streak. '' ''Undertaker would develop a multiversal streak which saw him lose at every WrestleMania match he took part in. Mr McMahon wouldn't allow this. In the finale of the SmackDown! vs RAW tournament at Universe 2006's WrestleMania, he handed the victory to the Undertaker. He went on an angry tirade about allowing SmackDown! to get the victory, so he went into business for himself. That caused the spark. Suddenly, we detected a huge surge of energy from Universe 2006. This same energy allows it and the rest of the universes to be connected within the multiverse. Now that the ultimate constant had been destoryed, the energy was going supernova which caused many changes to occur in the universe. A trios tag team of Mark Jindrak, Paul London and Charlie Haas. In this universe, they amounted to little. In an alternate version of this universe, they became kings. We couldn't stop them. As the main-event was finished and The Rock had defeated Triple H, they revealed themselves. After that, there was a massive explosion of light. I do not remember much of what happened next. When we awoke, our universe was no more. Universe 2006 was destroyed. The surge of energy proved to be too much for it to handle. Where are we now? A nameless planet which is not apart of any universe. It's the central station which handled the universes. When one universe dies, some of its lucky inhabitants are sent here. The rest of the wrestlers are down there. They will serve the rest of their commitments in here. It's not canon to their universe anymore but rest assured, they will be OK. Universe 2007 is OK, mostly due to their energy levels being so low for so long. They will rise again soon when the warriors are back in action. We'll have to make sure that it doesn't happen. It's still hard to believe that Vince destroyed an entire universe. I'm just glad that he was taken with it. He was one of many inhabitants that perished that day. And that's pretty much the whole story. I would have never thought that one of the universes would collapse but it did. We were fools to believe that we could stop it. We can try to stop it from happening again but I have my doubts. I guess all that's left to do is enjoy the universes we have until a solution can be found." Aftermath Following the destruction of Universe 2006, the 2006 warriors continued the SmackDown! vs RAW 2006 Royal Rumble Challenge on a nameless planet not associated with any universe. The challenge is still going on, with nearly all the wrestlers from the universe's GM Mode set to take part. So far, there's been no activity from the SVR and 2007 universes since the incident. However, a new universe was discovered in the 2K universe. This universe consisted of the WWE 2K14 and WWE 2K15 games, with 2K15 following the events of 2K14. It is theorised that the destruction of 2006 caused this current universe to expand to two different games. It's confirmed that 2K16 will following on from the events from 2K15 as well. Universes Current *Universe 2007 (SmackDown! vs RAW 2007) *Universe SVR (SmackDown! vs RAW) *Universe 2K (WWE 2K14, WWE 2K15 and WWE 2K16*) *Universe 2006** (SmackDown! vs RAW 2006) *Universe GIW *Universe APW *Universe Next-Gen (WWE 2K18 and WWE 2K19) Notes * - WWE 2K16 is expected to appear following the finale of WWE 2K15, following on from the events of that game. ** - This universe was destroyed due to the Destruction of 2006 incident.